This invention relates generally to a safety platform attachment apparatus for ladders and more specifically to a safety platform attachment which may be easily and securely attached to the rungs of a ladder and easily detached therefrom without the use of any tools.
It is well known that standing on a single, narrow rung of conventional wooden or metal ladders for even a short time causes discomfort, fatigue and strain in one's musculature. This is due to the very small surface area generally provided by ladder rungs on which to stand. Even the use of generally "D" shaped or triangular shaped rungs, as opposed to circular rungs, does not provide enough area to eliminate the problem. Further, the widespread popularity of footware incorporating a soft or elastomeric material for the sole of such footware exacerbates the problem.
Although there have been many attempts to solve this problem they have all suffered from various shortcomings, generally by being too complex and expensive for wide spread use.